Always Beautiful
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Shadow feels she isn't beautiful, despite everyone telling her so, Sideswipe takes it upon himself to pull a prank on the femme that proves she is beautiful. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Shadow, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :) **

**Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. The song "Just The Way You Are" belongs to Bruno Mars. I own nothing.**

* * *

**Always Beautiful**

"Oh, what does he see in me?" Shadow asked herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "He could have another femme for a mate. One that's more beautiful than me."

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around herself, jumping slightly when two orange-and-white arms wrapped around her. Recognizing the color, she relaxed, knowing it was only Ratchet. "Hey, Ratch," she said softly.

"Shadow, are you alright, my love?" He asked.

She turned to him. "Ratchet, you could have any femme for a mate," she said. "So why did you pick me? I'm not beautiful like some other femmes."

Ratchet felt sadness fill his spark as he realized Shadow was feeling unsure of herself. Though he and Shadow were not officially mates yet, he cared about her as if she was bonded to him and he loved her regardless. He had a feeling her current feelings had to do with her harsh past. "Because you are beautiful, Shadow," he said. "No other femme makes my spark race like you do."

She sighed, having a hard time believing that as her helm hung in sadness. The medic held her close, wishing he could take away the negative feelings from her. She didn't deserve to feel like she was ugly.

The rest of the base had begun noticing Shadow's behavoir too and were concerned. Bumblebee had asked her if she was feeling well and she had admitted that she wasn't, saying she felt she wasn't pretty like other femmes. The little yellow scout had sat by her and told her that he thought she was just as pretty as his Carrier had been before she passed away. He even said that her beauty put the flowers in a field to shame.

While she had a hard time believing that, she had patted him on the cheek affectionately, but her mood hadn't really lifted. Even the former 'Cons told her she was beautiful and if Ratchet hadn't claimed her, they would certainly be courting her. Though the sentiment was touching, it didn't really lift her mood much, though she did thank them for trying to help her feel better.

"I've never seen her like this," Smokescreen said one day. "Nothing I said could cheer her up."

"Same here," Wheeljack said. "She's one tough cookie, but this uncertainty she's feeling is bringing her down."

"Usually sad femmes are cheered up by kind words," Starscream said softly.

Megatron looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet, could Shadow be...thinking about what happened to her and feels that the trama she went though...makes her feel like she's not a femme someone would take a second look at?" He asked, trying to word his question gently.

"I believe so," the medic said. "Usually it might be for a day or two, but it's been nearly a week. I'm worried about her."

"And nothing we said to her cheered her up even a little," Bumblebee said sadly.

"How can we help Shadow get past those negative feelings?" Sunstreaker asked, concerned about the femme.

"That negativity is making her doubt our words," Soundwave said sadly. "We need to figure out a way to help her out of it and fast before it gets worse."

They all nodded, trying to think of a way. Except for Sideswipe.

The red mech had been deep in thought, even quietly researching on the Internet about things that would cheer up an Earth female. He watched as one guy gave his girlfriend a big plush stuffed animal and she smiled as he made it dance and talk in a high squeaky voice that made her laugh. Another guy gave his wife a box of her favorite chocolates and flowers. _Hmm, those are really good, but I can't see Ratchet doing something silly with a stuffed animal and chocolates and roses would maybe help a little, but she really needs something to lift her mood and keep it up. _

As he was thinking this, he happened to see a video of a guy lip-synching a love song to a girl who looked to be feeling down and the song was making her perk up and at the end of the video, she was smiling and kissed the guy. Sideswipe pondered the song idea and saw another video where a guy played his girlfriend's favorite song and she was smiling as she listened to it, her somber mood lifted by the song. The red mech nodded. _Okay, a song. Now...which one would be best? _

As everyone went about their day while trying to think of a way to help Shadow, Sideswipe had found what he was looking for and smiled, deciding that tonight, he'd set up a prank for Shadow, one that she really needed. That night, while the whole base was quiet, he set up everything carefully, taking time to make it just right.

After all, a good prankster made sure everything was perfect for the perfect prank to go off smoothly.

After making sure the prank would go off after he had already left for early morning patrol, the red mech headed off to bed, ready for the next morning.

* * *

Sunstreaker knew something was up as his brother was acting very unusual and wanting to go on patrol as soon as possible. Plus he was getting feelings of excitement, nervousness, and curiosity through the bond. "Bro, what's up?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Sideswipe asked, about to head out.

"You're up to something. Spill."

The red mech noticed the time and turned to his brother. "Bro, I really have to go on patrol now," he said, quickly heading out and leaving the base. Sunstreaker got even more suspicious and finally turned on his comlink to his brother.

"Sides, what is going on with you?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm just about to prank Shadow."

Sunstreaker felt a bit put out. "You set up a prank without me?!" He asked before the last part of the sentence clicked in his mind. "Wait, did you just say you were going to prank Shadow?"

"Yes," Sideswipe said.

Alarm filled Sunstreaker as he ran out of the room to find Shadow, unable to believe that his brother would even think about pulling a prank on a femme that had suffered so much in the past and a prank would no doubt send her into an awful flashback. "Shadow!" He cried out, running around, but unable to find her. He saw the refuel lounge and ran of it, bursting in and surprising everyone. "Guys!"

Arcee jumped with a startled shout, as did Bumblebee, Starscream, and Soundwave. "Sunstreaker, what is it?" Optimus asked, noticing how the yellow mech looked horrified.

"Guys! Sideswipe's about to prank Shadow! We've got to warn her!"

"WHAT?!" Ratchet growled out at hearing that.

"That's the last thing she needs!" Smokescreen said in horror.

They were all about to contact Shadow, she entered the room. Right as she did, soft music began to fill the air before the song "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars began playing. Everyone froze before relaxing as they now all realized that the prank was something to help Shadow feel better and it seemed to be working as she was blushing and giggling as the song was playing.

Sunstreaker felt like he could have collapsed with relief when he realized his brother had done a different kind of prank and Ratchet felt his earlier anger vanish as he realized the red mech had pulled a thoughtful prank this time. Everyone else smiled and when the song ended, Shadow looked at them all, smiling and looking much more like herself.

"Everyone, please avoid me and Sideswipe when he returns," she said calmly before looking at Sunstreaker. "Please block the part of your bond with your brother that lets you feel what he does physically."

Because it was asked in a calm manner and he caught the twinkle in her eye, he knew exactly what she was going to do and he smiled. "Yes, ma'am," he said.

"Shadow, do you feel better?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, much better," she said before looking at them all. "And I appreciate all your kind words and support during the time I was not feeling like myself."

"It was our pleasure, Shadow," Ultra Magnus said.

"Far be it from us to let someone we care about feel down," Prowl said.

Shadow smiled again, feeling lucky to have them all in her life and she went up and kissed Ratchet, making him smile as he returned the kiss, holding her in a loving hug. "Someday, when you're ready, I'll ask you to officially be my mate," he whispered in her ear lovingly.

She smiled as his whispered promise and leaned close to his audio. "Thank you," she said softly, loving how he was considerate of her feelings. She then grabbed some Energon and waited patiently for Sideswipe to return.

* * *

The red mech returned to base later, glad it had been a quiet patrol and he hoped his prank had worked. He really didn't like seeing Shadow so sad.

He was about to head down the hall to his quarters when he felt fingers wiggle into his sides and he squeaked in surprise, falling down as he turned to see who his 'attacker' was. His eyes widened at seeing it was Shadow and she had a huge smile on her face as she tickled his stomach, making him laugh and squirm to get free.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! I've got you, you sweet mech you!" The femme cooed as she tickled his underarms next.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHADOW! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" He laughed out, trying to get away, but the femme began tickling his neck, which made his laughter go up another octave as he froze with tickle paralysis.

"Look at this cute, adorable mech laughing so cutely!" She cooed, which only made him laugh harder as she focused solely on his neck now, remembering from Sunstreaker that Sideswipe's neck was his worst spot.

The red mech could do nothing more than squeal, flail, and laugh himself to tears from both the tickle torture and Shadow's merciless teasing, which only made the tickle torture worse. But the mech would be lying if he didn't say he was glad to see the femme seemed much happier now.

Finally, Shadow stopped, seeing that Sideswipe had reached his limit as he lay on the ground trying to catch his breath. He sat up after a bit before feeling arms come around him and he looked to see the femme was hugging him. "Thank you, Sideswipe," she said. "You're just the sweetest little mech ever."

The red mech blushed a little, but smiled, hugging her back. "You feeling okay, Shadow?" He asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Good," he said. "Just promise to remember that you're always beautiful, no matter what?"

She smiled. "I believe I will," she said. "Especially now that I added that song to my list of favorite songs."

Sideswipe grinned, glad that his prank had worked and that Shadow was feeling better once again.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
